


I'm Completely Yours

by XMarjolein19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMarjolein19/pseuds/XMarjolein19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a bit jealous about the fact that Harry kissed James.</p><p>Based on prompt: “Can you make one with jealous Louis (because Harry kissed James)  and then smut or fluff please”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Completely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to Eleanor! She seems like a lovely person and this story is not to send any amount of hate towards her! Xxx

Louis didn’t really know what to say or to do. The pictures of him kissing James made him smile but on the other side made it him angry. Not because Harry was kissing an other guy.. okay maybe it was because of that too, but mostly it was because Harry kissed James and everyone could see it. Louis couldn’t even kiss Louis in public and that Harry could just kiss James on that show made him a tiny lot jealous.

 

So here he was sitting, on the couch in the apartment that he and his younger boyfriend shared, waiting for Harry to come home. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say because the kiss was all set up so Harry didn’t cheat at all actually.

 

He heard keys jingly outside of the front door and Harry stepped into the house. Louis didn’t greet Harry like he normally would, he stayed put on the couch, now fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Oh it’s much better in here, it’s too hot out there” Harry said as he hung up his jacket that he didn’t really need. He walked into the livingroom where Louis was still seated, still fiddling with his fingers.

 

Harry sensed immediatly that something was off at the sight of Louis. His eyebrows furrowed and raised after.

 

“What’s wrong, Louis?”

 

Louis sighed, he didn’t want to tell Harry at all, nothing much was going on anyways.

 

“It’s nothing really, nothing to worry about.” Louis said to his younger boyfriend.

 

Harry then saw the pictures that Louis was looking at and realisation settled down on him.

 

“Is it because I kissed James? Are you jealous, Louis?” Harry said a bit playfull at the end.

 

Louis sighed. Harry was so good at finding things out, why couldn’t he do that. He sighed again.

 

“Maybe” Louis said. He waited for a moment. Harry didn’t move an inch, he stayed put in the dooropening in the livingroom.

 

“It’s just that we can’t kiss in public and seeing you kiss another guy for everyine to see, that just hit me, I guess” Louis said, still not looking Harry in the eye.

 

“You know it was all set up, right?” Harry asked and Louis nodded at his answer.

 

No wit was Harry turn to sigh, he should’ve asked how Louis felt about it. He walked to the couch and sat down next to Louis and took him in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry” Harry said and he sighed “I know it’s hard, It’s hard for me too, you know” he added.

 

Louis knew of course, it was so hard for both of them.

“Is this what you feel when I go out with El?” Louis asked looking up for the first time to meet Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and nodded and that’s where Louis lost it. Sobs took over him like a vulcano spitting it’s ashes. He coudn’t hold it in any longer, if this was an one time thing to do for Harry, how must it be when Harry sees him with ELeanor out in public? Even worse, Louis thought. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hid his face in Harry’s clothed chest.

 

“I love you so much, Harry” Louis sobbed.

 

Harry buried his face in Louis’ slightly disheveled hair, “I love you too, Louis.”


End file.
